User talk:Mousekat/July-August 2011 Archive
Archive page This is an archive page. To leave me a message, return to my talk page. --Mousekat This archive contains messages from July 14, 2011 to August 31, 2011. ---- Nice Hey, you have been making some nice edits on the wiki, and I thank you for that. Keep up the good work, --Cityvillegamer (talk) 01:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on contributing to this wiki for two weeks straight! I sure hope that you keep working on the wiki as much as you do. Keep on editing! --Cityvillegamer (talk) 02:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry ~TheCableGuy~, I can not enter you as an admin right now because of some technical issues, I will try to enter you as quickly as I can. Good Luck, Cityvillegamer (talk) 22:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Rights granted Congratulations, you have just been promoted to Administrator! Help us watch page differences to keep this wiki vandal and spam free. Cityvillegamer (talk) 23:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on appointed administrator. I would like if you could read my blog and see if everyone can understand it. English is my second language, my first is spaish but I dont like the wiki in Spanish. Well please post any comments in the blog or my talkpage. Thanks in advanced.LuigiPR 04:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Parking Lot Hi I just wanted to be sure if the Parking Lot has been deleted or not, could you look into your cityville account to make sure. People say it has (they even modified the page) but I have it and have a pic with date and time. But maybe it is a rollout some still have it and later on will be deleted. Also where could I publish my photo as evidence that I still have the parking, and later delete it. THanks LuigiPR 04:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I have that same Build Menu (old??) I will post it in my page now LuigiPR 05:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Quick Question The system does it all by itself, just give it a few days. Good Luck, Cityvillegamer (talk) 13:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thanks. Cityvillegamer and me were promoted to be Bureaucrats because Mihapro went inactive because of college and stuff.... I met him up on FB and he also promoted me to be the CV Wikia Fan page Admin as Well :D hehe 60 Days Already? Im Aiming for 1 Year(365 Days :P) and not Stopping at 100 Days. Here are my next Badges: 38 Days 224 Categories 32 Edits & 25 Pics. and Yes Mac FTW. Mikenzb 04:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on making the lucky 18,000th edit! Congrats, Cityvillegamer (talk) 18:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) hey im new to the cityville wiki so I just wanted to stop by to say hi!!!!!!!! hi Thecable guy.... Im new here and i am a level 63, what level are you???? Thank you for the great advice ~TheCableGuy~ I just have 1 question, How do you upload cityville photos fast??? Thanks, mccain2468 Re:Sam Nah Just leave it like that. Mikenzb 05:55, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pics I don't think the MP-Net is running Live anymore. So when a New Build is Released I Or Someone else has to update it. Mikenzb 03:23, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Looks like somebody was on an editing spree today! Question: What exactly is the difference btwn an "Event" and a "Special Event" category? Twinkleblue (talk) 05:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I wonder why that category exists, because the events listed in that category seem to have no difference to the ones listed in the Events category. LOL exactly what I was thinking! Since I saw you added it, I thought you had a reasoning. Guess I'll edit them later. --Twinkleblue (talk) 05:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Platinum Hey ~TheCableGuy~, I had known about that badge for a while, and am striving for that badge myself :) Thanks, Cityvillegamer (talk) 13:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, i'm just not sure how to edit right. I guess I need practice. My Username The Killjoys are the fans of the band My Chemical Romance, and I am a huge fan of them, making me a Killjoy. Elmo is my given nickname by all my friends where I live. No references to Sesame Street.ElmoKilljoy 23:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bella Sorry I didn't see that goal picture and didn't read the descript carefully, seeing her icons and name mentioned made my assumption that they were given by her. I'll change it back. thanks for bringing it to my attention Twinkleblue (talk) 00:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Doctor Do you know if the correct spelling is Dr. Shepherd of Sheperd? Twinkleblue (talk) 00:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Crop Menu Don't worry about editing the Crop Menu, I will take care of it. Thanks, Cityvillegamer (talk) 11:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Templates Just Edit this link with your template name http://cityville.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Cityville&action=edit EG if you wanted a template named gas than this would be the Link http://cityville.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Gas&action=edit Mikenzb (User_talk:Mikenzb) 03:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main Page. Nice.... Keep up the Good Work. Re:Re: Template No. they used to be added automatically. But Its not Updating any more so Someone has to Update them, which most of the time is me. Mikenzb (User_talk:Mikenzb) 23:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Username Nice name!ElmoKilljoy 23:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC)